Halcali
center|650px Halcali *'Nombre:' ハルカリ / Halcali **'¿Por qué?:' Acronimo de los nombres de sus miembros (Alca y Yucali) *'Origen:' Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 2 *'Debut:' 2003 *'Género:' Pop - Hip Hop *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' - *'Color oficial:' - *'Agencia:' Carrera 'Pre-debut' Haruka y Yukari eran amigas desde la escuela primaria y también asistieron a la misma escuela de baile local de Meguro. Las dos estaban interesadas en convertirse en bailarinas en el futuro y no tenía ninguna aspiración de convertirse en cantantes. En 2002, Haruka y Yukari notaron un volante para una audición para convertirse en una "unidad de las mujeres del hip hop", que se llevó a cabo por el grupo de Rip Slyme. Las dos participaron en el concurso simplemente para ver lo que era. Haruka y Yukari fueron elegidas para formar Halcali. 'Debut' Halcali debutó en un concierto gratuito realizado por Rip Slyme en el teatro Budokan. Allí, Halcali actuó con Rip Slyme y fue presentado junto con su single de debut, "タ ン デ ム" (Tandem?). "Tandem" fue lanzado el 8 de enero de 2003 y fue comercializado en varias redes de televisión japonesas, junto con MTV. El single entró en el Oricon Charts en la posición 19 El tiempo transcurrido entre el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo y el de su álbum de debut Halcali se alejó de la corriente principal de J-pop y hacia un estilo que combina pop y rap; Un airy, auto-parodia "bubblegum" rap en la vena de grupos anteriores como East End X Yuri. Esto fue evidente en su segundo y tercer sencillo, "エレクトリック先生" (Electric Sensei?) and "ギリギリ・サーフライダー" lanzados en 2003. Ambos singles se centraron en el rap en lugar de pop. Integrantes center|500px De izq. a der.: Halca, Yucali *Halca *Yucali Discografía 'Singles' *2003.01.08 Tandem (タンデム) *2003.04.09 Electric Sensei (エレクトリック先生; Electric Teacher) *2003.07.09 GiriGiri Surf Rider (ギリギリ・サーフライダー; A Surf Rider at the Last Moment) *2003.11.26 Strawberry Chips (ストロベリーチップス) *2004.06.09 Marching March (マーチングマーチ) *2004.10.20 Baby Blue! *2005.12.07 TIP Taps Tip *2006.02.22 Twinkle Star *2006.12.13 Look *2007.03.14 Tougenkyou / Lights, Camera. Action! (桃源郷; Shangri-la) *2007.06.20 It's Party Time! *2008.11.12 Long Kiss Good Bye *2009.02.11 Re:Yasashii Kimochi (Re:やさしい気持ち; Re:Tender Feelings) *2009.09.23 Konya wa Boogie Back* (今夜はブギー･バック; Boogie Back Tonight)* *2010.01.27 Endless Night *2010.05.05 You May Dream* *2010.09.15 Roman Hikou (浪漫飛行; Romantic Flight) (* ''nota una sola colaboración de Tokio No.1 Alma Set + Halcali) 'Álbums' *2003.09.03 Halcali Bacon (ハルカリベーコン) *2004.11.24 Ongaku no Susume (音樂ノススメ; ''Recommended Music) *2005.03.16 Halcali Mix (ハルカリミックス) (Remix Album) *2007.07.18 Cyborg Oretachi (サイボーグ俺達; We, the Cyborgs) *2010.05.26 Tokyo Groove *2011.02.09 Tokyo Connection 'Download exclusive tracks' *2006.12.01 Slalom '06 (スラローム '06) *2007.01.09 2 Higher Clap 007 *2007.02.01 Girl! Girl! Girl! 'DVD' *2004.03.24 Halcali DVD (Título temporal) (春狩デーヴィーデー(仮)) 'Compilacion / Otros' *2004.04.14 "The Japan Gold Disc Award 2004" (#22 ストロベリーチップス (Strawberry Chips)) *2004.06.02 "Garakuta Dohri no Stain Original Soundtrack" (#2 タンデム (Tandem), #3 ギリギリ･サーフライダー (GiriGiri Surf Rider)) *2004.09.01 "Magokoro Covers" (#3 愛 (Ai)) *2004.12.03 G.Last - "Tribute to Godzilla 50th" (#7 Godzilla Is Coming To Town! / Bank$ feat. Halcali) *2006.04.05 "Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven Original Soundtrack 2" (#2, #3 Tip Taps Tip) *2006.05.07 "Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven" (#6 Tip Taps Tip) *2006.07.26 m-flo - "m-flo inside -Works Best II-" (#7 Baby Blue!) *2007.06.20 Kohei Japan - "Family (Kohei Japan)" (CD2 #22 ハルカリズム "CANDY HEARTS" (Halcali Rhythm "Candy Hears")) *2007.06.27 "Powerpuff Girls Z Original Soundtrack" (#3 LOOK) *2007.08.22 □□□ (Kuchi Roro) - "Golden Love" (#3 Cosmic Dance) *2007.10.24 "Okuda Tamio Covers" (愛のために (Ai no Tame ni)) *2007.12.05 The Hello Works - "Payday" (Performed in the Chorus) *2008.03.26 "Sound Concierge: Japan: Japanese Lyric Dance" (#12 Oboroge Copy View) *2008.09.24 Fujio Akatsuka - "Tribute — Fushigi da ga Seikai da!" (#2 すきすきソング (Suki Suki Song)) *2009.03.18 Judy and Mary - "15th Anniversary Tribute Album" (#11 ラッキープール (Lucky Pool)) *2009.07.08 ヨースケ@HOME (Yosuke@Home) - "パノラマ" (Panorama) (Performed in the Chorus of b-side トコナッツ (Toko Nuts)) *2009.09.02 DJ Caroline D'armore - "J-Girl's Celebrity Mix" (#29 FLASH) *2009.11.25 DJ Kaori's JMix 3 (#14 今夜はブギー・バック (Konya wa Boogie Back)) *2010.02.24 Tokyo No.1 Soul Set - "Best Set" (今夜はブギー･バック (Konya wa Boogie Back) Galería Halcali-promo1.jpg halcali.jpg HALCALI-3.jpg HALCALILOOKPROMO.jpg halcali_2.jpg Categoría:JDuo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JHipHop Categoría:JDebut2003